


Reasons

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daily Phlint, He has Reasons, M/M, Short Drabbles, phil isn't really a neat freak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil always keeps his desk clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the daily phlint phenomenon. Short drabbles every day. :)

“Jesus, Phil, how do you keep your desk so clean?” Jasper asked, standing beside the piece of furniture in question. Everything was neatly in its place, an inbox on the right hand front corner, an outbox on the left hand front corner, and one Captain America coaster for Phil’s coffee mug. “I’m swimming in paperwork just to get to my chair, and I know you have a shit ton more to do than me.” 

“I went digital.” Phil swept his hand over the nearest edge; a display projected in the air, the outline of a keyboard appearing in front of his chair. “Make all the agents file their reports online. Saves me a ton of time.” 

“I know Fury still uses paper,” Jasper pressed the point. “And HR generates enough useless reports to fill a filing cabinet on a weekly basis.” 

“I just keep up with it,” Phil said, picking up his tablet and heading for the door. “You have to stay on top of things.” 

“Yeah, I’m not buying it. You’ve got a secret, some kind of super power …” Jasper wandered in front of Phil, off for their weekly lunch at the cafeteria. 

Phil paused in the doorway and glanced back at the open expanse of wood and thought of yesterday, the way Clint had looked, spread out on the surface, moaning Phil’s name and begging for more. 

Yes, there were good reason to keep his desk clean. Very good reasons.


End file.
